Benutzer Diskussion:Boba Fett123
Hallo , auf dieser Seite kannst du Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen, falls ich nicht sowieso gerade im IRC-Channel hocke, was leider viel zu selten vorkommt, doch bitte ich dich dabei einige kleine Regel zu beachten: Erwünscht *Lob *Fragen *Kritik *Verbesserungsvorschläge *Geschenke Unerwünscht *Beleidigungen *Rassismus *Extremismus *Vandalismus *Fan-Fiction *unrelevante Fragen Solltet ich euch daran halten, sollten wir eigentlich keine Probleme mit einander bekommen, doch wenn hier oder auf meiner Benutzerseite irgentetwas getan wird, was nicht den Regeln der Jedipedia entspricht, sehe ich es als meine Pflicht, dieses sofort zu melden und damit auch evtl. Konsequenzen ins Rollen zu bringen. Ansonsten könnt ihr mir wie gesagt gerne eine Naricht hinterlassen, meine letzte Bitte, wäre nur noch eure Beitärge mit vier Tilden = ~ zu signieren und gegebenenfall Doppelpunkte vor eure Antworten zu setzen. Lesenswert-Abwahl Hallo Boba, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man, wenn man bei einer Abwahl der Meinung ist, dass der Artikel abgewählt werden sollte, dennoch mit "Kontra" stimmt; mit "Pro" wird für einen Erhalt der Auszeichnung gestimmt. Ich finde das auch wiedersinnig, aber so sind nunmal die Regeln. Daher solltest du deine Stimme - insofern du nicht für einen Erhalt des Lesenswert-Statuses bist - noch zu Kontra verschieben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:06, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Aja ok, dass scheint mir zwar irgendwie, als ein wenig unsinnig aber werde ich sofort machen. Danke für die Info. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:10, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Verschieben Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass keine Artikel aus dem ANR in den BNR verschoben werden. Da du den Artikel Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z in deine Baustelle verschieben wolltest, würde ich dir vorschlagen, das mit copy&paste zu machen, so dass du am Ende deiner Bearbeitungen das einfach zurückkopierst. (ich hab das schon mal in deine Baustelle kopiert). Bitte beachte die Information. Kit Diskussion 16:14, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok danke dir, wußte ich noch nicht und hatte es irgendwie im Hinterkopf, dass es jemand anders irgendwann auch mal so gemacht hat. Naja jetzt weiß ich ja bescheid. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:45, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte aber nicht danach zurückkopieren, sondern einen Admin fragen, ob er die Artikel verschmelzen kann, da sonst die Bearbeitungen (die evtl auch von anderen Benutzern vorgenommen werden) verschwinden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:04, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ok danke für die Info Pandora, hab ich wieder was dazugelernt und werde ich machen wenn ich fertig bin. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:34, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Danke Hi Boba, vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:23, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Juhuu mein erster Keks vielen lieben Dank und was die Hilfe angeht immer wieder gerne. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:00, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundesliste Hi Boba , Vielen dank für die Aufnahme in die Freundesliste Deine --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:40, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich danke auch ;). Boba Fett123 12:02, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage für TCW Hallo Boba Fett123, mir ist gerade nur diese Änderung von dir aufgefallen: Wenn du die Reihe „''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)“ ergänzen willst, kannst (oder solltest) du die Vorlage:TCWE benutzen. Das ergibt dann , wobei „1.02“ für erste Staffel / zweite Folge steht. Viele Grüße – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 18:05, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ok vielen Dank Andro ich werde ab jetzt versuchen dran zu denken. Gruß Boba Fett123 18:08, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe dir das nur kurz geschrieben, da ich nicht sicher war, ob du das wusstest. Mit der Vorlage geht das auch viel schneller und ist praktischer. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 18:10, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja klar ist auf jeden Fall einfacher und ich werde es ab jetzt auch machen wie gesagt vielen Dank dafür. Werde es be Grievous heute noch wieder ändern bin aber jetzt erstmal Off. Gruß Boba Fett123 18:12, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Boba, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt ''The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:23, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank und sehr gute Idee. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:37, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Hi, Boba ich wollte mich nur mal für die Bearbeitung der Benutzerseite bedanken :Kein Problem immer wieder gerne meld dich einfach ;). Achso vielen dank *mampf*. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:45, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Lass ihn dir schmecken Boba --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:02, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Deine neue Baustelle Hi Boba, zuerst einmalmöchte ich noch einmal sagen, wie toll ich dein Engagement bezüglich des Lexikons finde. Aber da diese neue Quelle nicht alphabetisch vom Namen her ist und der Aufbau höchstwahrscheinlich ein anderer ist, könntest du bitte die Vorlage:Inhalt verwenden und dann nach ihr ordnen und falls du die Seitenzahlen mit angeben willst, dann bitte überall so: und nicht oder (Seite xyz). Das spart nämlich deine Energie und viele, viele unnötige Bytes. Aber ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du die Seiten einfach weglässt, weil es auch bei keiner anderen Quelle ist und (meines Erachtens) unnötig und ablenkend ist. Schau dir mal andere Sachbücher an, es ist wirklich übersichtlich, wenn man sofort erkennen kann, welche Spezies, welche Waffen usw. in der Quelle auftauchen. Aber genug davon, letztendlich ist es ja deine Bearbeitung, ich bin nur bemüht, eine einheitliche JP zu kreieren. Darth Hate 16:12, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Die Seiten anzugeben ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. So kann man als anderer Benutzer die Zahl bei seinem Artikel dazuschreiben. Das sieht besser aus, und ein Problem ist es nicht, dass man die Quelle nicht besitzt, da dort ja oft nichts Neues gesagt wird. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:18, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Siehe hierzu die Disku zu dem Artikel DSU A-Z Seitenzahlen sind verlockend für Schummler. Außerdem sind nicht die Seitenzahlen das „Problem“. Ich wollte Boba nur vorschlagen, dass er die allgemeingültige und übersichtliche, da nach Kriterien sortierte, Vorlage:Inhalt nimmt.Darth Hate 16:28, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ohh erstmal vielen Dank für die beiden Kekse, aber ich möcht mich auch an dieser Stelle nochmal ganz herzlich bei dir bedanekn, für deine Überarbeitung jetzt und die Anregungen. Mit der Vorlage:Inhalt sieht es vielleicht besser aus aber finest du nicht, dass es doch ein wenig unübersichtlich wird? und vorallem erhöht sich damit die Arbeit nochmals siehe Disku von DSU A-Z. Das mit der Seitenzahl werde ich ab jetzt beachten danke. Wie meinste jetzt den Artikel in meiner Baustelle einfach so lassen wie er ist, oder halt mit der Vorlage Inhalt, du drückst dich gard nen bischen unverständlich aus. Was die Seitenanzahl angeht kann ich eigentlich nur Nahdar zustimmen. Gruß Boba Fett123